Wedding Dresses
by x0LoveNotex0
Summary: Wedding dresses and firewhiskey should not, under any circumstances, mix. Oh no! They did! What will happen? harryginny, ronhermione, and others


Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I wish I owned Harry Potter, But…I don't.

BTW: I think I'm gonna stop writing my spiderman-Ron one 'cause I just can't get into it.

Wedding Dresses

"Molly!" Fleur Delacour sobbed in to the fire. "Ze only dress een my size iz een Eengland!"

Molly Weasley sighed. "Oh, don't worry dear, I'll just have one of the girls pick it up," she murmured consolingly.

"Oh zank you, Molly! You are ze best mozer-een-law ever!"

"Yeah, you are!" Into the kitchen tripped Nymphadora Tonks, Charlie Wealsey's fiancé. "You really don't know how much we appreciate you. I can talk to Hermione and Ginny. They'll know how to find it."

"That's wonderful, Tonks!" Molly beamed at the pink-haired auror. "Now Fleur, dear, could you just give me directions…"

Hermione and Ginny were looking at the front of a large building. It sold everything you could possibly associate with a wedding. Hermione looked over at Ginny. "Are you ready?"

"Not really. I want to buy a dress for myself." She mock pouted, and Hermione grinned.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm positive Harry will pop the question soon. And that's more than you can say about Ron and me," Hermione trailed off.

"Ron loves you. He's just afraid that you'll say no."

Hermione looked surprised. "Why on earth would I say no?"

Ginny shook her head sadly. "That's what I told him. He's just being stupid. No surprise there. You know, this little heart-to-heart has been wonderful, but we need to go buy a wedding dress!"

Hermione and Ginny walked into the shop. Hermione looked over at Ginny uncertainly. "Are you quite sure they sell wedding dresses here? Because, well, I can't see any."

"HELLO! And welcome to Weddings Galore! My name is Susan, and I'll be your helper during your visit to the wedding central!" A short, rather plump woman with a large smile and extremely white teeth shouted enthusiastically at them. "So! You're looking for wedding dresses! I can help you!"

Ginny exchanged an amused look with Hermione. "Well, actually we're only looking for one dress, and it's not for either of us. It's on hold here under the name of Delacour."

Susan-the-energetic-helper-lady beamed at them. She flicked her wand and it appeared in Hermione's arms. "Now ladies, I'll make a deal with you! Since you are the 1 millionth customers to buy from this location of Weddings Galore, I can give you a discount in any way I want! And you know what I want to do! If you buy two dresses, I'll give you a third one free! And you can get them all three altered free of charge whenever you want! So, what do you say!"

Hermione felt like she was being blinded by Susan's teeth. "Um…well, uhh…"

"-We'll take it!" cut in Ginny. Now she and Hermione would be prepared when Harry and Ron _finally_ got their acts together. "C'mon, 'Mione, let's go look at dresses!"

The two wannabe brides were in heaven. Ginny dashed from around the store while Hermione merely stood there, looking dazed. Ginny trotted over to her and grabbed her arm, dragging her to a nearby dress. Hermione snapped out of it and started grabbing dresses to try on.

Two hours later, Ginny and Hermione appeared with two small pops in their bedroom at the Burrow. Ginny left to go take Fleur's dress downstairs. In the kitchen, sitting around in wedding dresses was Tonks, Molly, Angelina, Alicia, and Penelope. Fleur looked a little out of place in wizard robes.

"Ginny! Deed you get zee dress?" Fleur called.

"Yes, we did. And guess what? The lady there let us buy three for the price of two! So now, when Hermione and I finally get engaged, we'll be all set! Isn't that awesome?" Ginny finally noticed that everyone in the room but her and Fleur were in wedding apparel. "Is there some sort of dress code I haven't heard about?"

Tonks laughed. "Nope! We all just decided it would be fun to dress up like we were getting married." She hiccupped. "Well, 'cept for-hic- Penelope, Angelina,-hic- and

Molly. They're-hic- kinda, like, getting married-hic- _again_."

Ginny noticed the empty bottles on the floor and the bottles in their hands. She smirked. "I'm sure the firewhiskey had _nothing_ to do with this."

The women looked at each other and burst into giggles. Ginny shook her head, grinning, and led Fleur upstairs. "Hermione, put on your dress! It's firewhiskey time!"

Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Percy, Bill, and Mr. Weasley had gone to the bar for a boys-night-out type thing. They all apparated home, appearing in the living room. They paused as they heard giggles and hiccups through the door to the kitchen. They could just make out Angelina's voice over the racket.

"…then Fred said that he wasn't going to ask me to marry him that night, so we go walking on the –hic- beach and he knalls –knellas -kneels down in front of –hic- me and" -here she burst into giggles- "got knicked –sorry, knocked- over by a wave. He nearly –hic- lost my ring!"

There was a fresh wave of giggles. Then, Ginny started to speak, slurring her words a bit.

"At least Fred proposed. There've been a bajil-bamillion ti-times when I thought he was going t'prose. He ne'er does! Makes me wanna ask him, y'know?"

Harry looked taken aback. Ron raised an eyebrow at him, an amused smirk on his face. It died as he heard Hermione's words.

"Ginny told me Ron's afraid to propose. Why? Does he think I'll say no? Gosh! You'd think he'd know by now that I love him, but noooo! He's too busy lacking self-esteem to propose to me!"

In the other room, Ron's face was turning an interesting shade of green. He gulped and looked around nervously. Now, it was Harry's turn to smirk. Mr. Weasley had apparently heard enough. He yanked the kitchen door open and stopped short. The boys crowded around him, trying to peer past him. Bill pushed Mr. Weasley out of the way.

Sixteen gasps filled the air. Eight of them dissolved into high-pitched giggles. The men beheld the sight in front of them. Firewhiskey bottles littered the floor, rolling under the chairs of the eight giggling, bridal gown-clad females.

A loud screech filled the air as a very intoxicated Ginny stumbled over to Harry. Swaying, she leaned over and whispered –well, what she evidently _thought_ was a whisper, but she didn't quite manage it in her drunken state- in his ear. "Don't you dare propose to me right now, 'cause Ron's gonna ask Herm-Hermon-Hermion-oh, whatever-Hermy to marry him. In't that ador-adora-cute?"

That said, she burst into giggles and lost her balance. She fell into Harry's chest, and she watched from within the circle of his arms as Ron knelt down. As soon as the question was out of his mouth, Hermione started giggling. She kissed Ron, said yes…and passed out in his arms.

And they all lived happily ever after. Well, they did once their tremendous hangovers had gone away.

THE END

Well, what did you think? I hope you liked it. I was really bored so I just sat down and typed away. Uhh…oh yeah! Most of the storyline was thought of by my friend Mary, who has some great stories at fanfiction under the name of Rupertsgrl479.

Please review! And, if you're nice enough to review, do you think you could tell me which pairing you think I should do next? I'm actually thinking of making this, like, a series of one-shots, so if you could give me some ideas, that would be great!

/ c'mon! you know you want to!


End file.
